User talk:LordBiro
__TOC__ Leave Me A Message Gravewit's email Send me an e-mail to twells(at)fsckit(dot)net and I'll pass it along outside of the wiki. MartinLightbringer 23:53, 31 Jul 2005 (EST) MySQL See my notes in User_talk:Tanaric re: MySQL problems. MartinLightbringer 07:51, 25 Jul 2005 (EST) Changing Article Author A writers help Forum would be a bit useful, is there any way to add something like that? or a FAQ section? I have a question which I think is suitable for such a forum but there doesn't seem to be one. The question is, I posted articles before I realised that I could register but those articles are now authored by my IP address. Is there any way I can remove the IP and get it as my name. Thanks.-- BlastZ 10.11 2 Jun 2005 (BST) :Use GuildWiki_talk:How to help if you have questions. Wikis don't exactly record authorship, just who made which edits. While we don't want to misappropriate content, having your name on an article isn't really what wikis are about. --Fyren 19:49, 2 Jul 2005 (EST) ::Yeah, you can claim the articles from your user page if you like. Just say "I wrote these before I had an account". I don't think there's any way to change the author's of content. This is why we suggest registering first ;) 22:21, 2 Jul 2005 (EST) :I guess its more I don't like having my IP posted than anything else. I was also eager to post as it seems such a good idea that I didn't notice the register bit for a while. BlastZ 22.50 3 Jun 2005 (BST) Skill Article Colors I thought you were matching the color of the skill box to the color of the class. :Hey Issues :) this is under discussion. Some people want to use colors for professions, but some (including me) think this restricts our choice of colors for other types of boxes. I.e. if you look at a page and see a green box you know its a skill, or a pink box you know its a monster, or something like that :) I'm starting a discussion on Guildwiki Talk:Style & Formatting/Skills on this issue, keep an eye on it :) :P.S. Good work getting all those skills details written up! :D LordBiro/Talk 23:01, 29 May 2005 (EST) :Heh I like the idea of matching boxes to type of info rather than class association for the reasons mention in the chat. I did it this way just because the first skill I found that was written up was a necro skill and was green so I thought I was following convention. I'll change what I put in etc. --Issues 23:47, 29 May 2005 (EST) ::Hehe, thanks Issues :) Sorry about the confusion! It's not very well documented yet ;) - LordBiro/Talk 23:56, 29 May 2005 (EST) General Chat 1) Your user page rocks and I am COMPLETELY stealing it, except for the sissy pink. 2) ..aCquisition? Why.. uh.. I knew that. See, what I was doing, see, is having a little typo, right? In all those skills I did. So someone else could go along and correct them, and contribute, right? Ye olde wikipedia suggests such a strategy! Really!.. but, uh, thanks for the correction anyway. I mean, contribution! Nunix :Hehe, thanks man ;) Feel free to rip it off! RE: spellings, I think you could maybe make use of http://www.zerolives.org/guildwars/index.php?title=Special:Maintenance&subfunction=mispeelings, but I have no idea how it works :) LordBiro/Talk 03:41, 4 Jun 2005 (EST) ::Just testing my new sig 21:16, 15 Jun 2005 (EST) It's skale and not scale :) The page Skale already exists Fengol Man, Biro, you're always on this thing! I hope you're in Europe (or further!), as getting up at 6AM (or earlier) to edit the wiki is downright insane. :) Tanaric 20:46, 20 Jun 2005 (EST) Hehe, I live in the UK, don't worry! I don't stay up too late ;) I just finished uni recently and haven't found a job yet, so I have a lot of spare time on my hands :) 20:59, 20 Jun 2005 (EST) I'm in Germany myself, though only during summers; I attend college in the States. I wiki when I have downtime at work. :) To abruptly change the subject: Is there any reason Category:Generic Items has "Items" capitalized? For the same reason as my last capitalization rant, I think it should probably be Category:Generic items, as I hate typing generic items. Tanaric 21:10, 20 Jun 2005 (EST) :Your call Tanaric, I just filled in the red link :) 21:11, 20 Jun 2005 (EST) Another random question: what is TFC? —Tanaric 21:44, 22 Jun 2005 (EST) Wikipedia:Team_Fortress_Classic, one of my favourite games :D 22:40, 22 Jun 2005 (EST) Ah, I know what that is, just didn't think about it. It's not exactly a commonly-played game anymore. :) —Tanaric 22:14, 23 Jun 2005 (EST) Yeah :( it's a shame! But at least some of us still play it ;) 22:17, 23 Jun 2005 (EST) Biro, thanks for commenting on my map editor. It's nice to have some moral support; without it, I never get around to finishing projects. Eventually, I'll throw the code itself on there, and you can test/break it for me. ;) —Tanaric 21:53, 11 Jul 2005 (EST) Hehe, no problem Tanaric :) It really does look interesting! I was a fan of final fantasy tactics, and your game really appeals to me :) 03:09, 12 Jul 2005 (EST) The first playable version was a straight clone of FFT; it worked well enough to prove that I could make it work 100% (basically, the engine was done, and I just needed to populate the data files). I couldn't release that publically, though; copyright infringement and the like would've killed it. Lucid Stratagem is kinda like what FFT would be if it used Guild Wars's skill system—I think this will work better than FFT anyway, as many of the classes in FFT were fairly useless, or way overpowered. It'll be fun when I finish it. :) —Tanaric 03:09, 13 Jul 2005 (EST) Ah right :) well let me know when you have something I can play with, it seems really interesting, I don't know how you make time to develop it ;) 04:18, 13 Jul 2005 (EST) I posted a new build; it's completely useless except for a working version of the map editor. If you play with it, use the screen shots on the map editor page to help figure out what textures can go where, or dig though the package tree and look at the images directly to see where they work: net.tanatopia.sp.ls1.images.textures —Tanaric 10:59, 13 Jul 2005 (EST) I will burn the demon of Title Case from your heathen soul! Burn and be saved! —Tanaric 23:59, 15 Jul 2005 (EST) /changes name to Lord biro :Is this better Tanaric? :D 01:26, 16 Jul 2005 (EST) ::There is a better way for you to serve the Crusade... plus, you're the only sysop who still contributes as an editor. See Category:Candidates for deletion for more information. —Tanaric 16:58, 19 Jul 2005 (EST) :::Consider it done :) 22:55, 19 Jul 2005 (EST) ::::Very nice. You'll probably want to add that to your daily routine, as the Crusade will not end until I kill all humans fix all article titles. —Tanaric 23:30, 19 Jul 2005 (EST) :::::Yeah, hehe, I probably should actually! I'll try to remember to check it more often ;) And please don't kill me! 23:57, 19 Jul 2005 (EST) Class Icons hi, could you mail me the original files for the class icons please? I really like them. I currently work on a graphical Java tool for guildwars and would like to use and adapt them :) Address is sohr.matthiasNO@SPAMweb.de, removing the obvious excess letters. Thanks a bunch! Roland of Gilead 08:13, 28 Jul 2005 (EST) Xennon's Images Over on Gravewit's talk Xennon asked that his images that Ollj uploaded be nuked. Just leaving a note here in case you're around before Gravewit. --Fyren 06:58, 29 Jul 2005 (EST) :It's my understanding that Xennon really has no legal standing to make such a request, since he (presumably illegally) used ArenaNet's copywrited materials to make the maps in the first place. I'm all for credit where credit is due—he could watermark the images or upload them himself, building a contributor log—but when personal pride gets in the way of stockpiling information here, I get a little touchy. —Tanaric 07:15, 29 Jul 2005 (EST) ::I would remove them (if I could) because he asked, regardless of legal issues. --Fyren 07:34, 29 Jul 2005 (EST) :::I have e-mailed Chris Cox of Xennon about whether he was asked for permission to use the maps, here's his reply together with my mail I was contacted and asked. I told them they could use the information but not the maps. They have obviously not honored this and so I will be contacting them. Thanks a lot for the heads up :-) Chris ----- Original Message ----- From: "Matthias Sohr" <> To: Sent: Thursday, July 28, 2005 4:55 PM Subject: Elite Skills Boss maps > Hi > > I have a question about the maps for the Boss locations. On the GuildWiki > (http://www.zerolives.org/guildwars/index.php/Main_Page), an editor has > recently added a lot of maps as part of Boss articles. I just wanted to > ask you if this editor (Ollj) or anybody else has contacted you, and asked > for and received the permission to publish these images, as you are surely > aware of how a Wiki works. > > regards > Matt > > :::Obviously, the maps themselves are not Xennon's copyright, and the info isn't all his sole work either, but his work clearly was to add the location info to them, so I think asking him for permission is in order. Since he didn't want the maps be part of the Wiki, we should remove them. Roland of Gilead 08:22, 29 Jul 2005 (EST) :::Didn't mean to imply that I didn't think we should remove them; it would be bad karma not to. However, I hope that some interested editors take it upon themselves to recreate all the maps, as they're good for the wiki. —Tanaric 18:50, 29 Jul 2005 (EST) ::::Sorry about the slow reaply, wasn't about until just now. I actually hoped the maps would be replaced anyway, they are pretty poor in all honesty. Obviously an edit of MOOMANiBE's map (which although comprehensive is pretty shoddy looking) with some red crosses on that could easily have been done in MS paint. I will remove the maps as best I can, if I miss some please flag them with their pages with the delete template. 02:14, 30 Jul 2005 (EST) :::::On a technical note: The images are Xennon's and not Arena Net's. The software you purchased has a feature where by if you press "Prnt Scrn" it produces an image of that game on your harddrive. That image is yours, not the software company's. And if you edit that image (which in itself is not special) with specific info that you worked hard to find out, then it sure is your image and no one has any business copying and spreading your work without your permission. Now, even if he used someone else's info and claims it is his, that does not give us the right to do the same. --Karlos 12:16, 30 Jul 2005 (EST) ::::::It's a moot point, but I vehemently disagree. If this were true, it would mean, for example, that I could use screen captures, cut up relevant parts of the produced images (say, skill icons, or window borders), and use them in my own software without paying royalties or asking permission. —Tanaric 03:53, 1 Aug 2005 (EST) :::::::Ideally, yes, you could. But I am pretty sure there is something in the EULA that says you can only use these features for personal use. Just a guess. --Karlos 04:13, 1 Aug 2005 (EST) ::::::If you take a screenshot, I believe ArenaNet or NCSoft or whichever company holds the copyright still owns the rights to the screenshot because it be classified as a "derivative work." IANAL. --Fyren 06:22, 1 Aug 2005 (EST) Ollj Simply put: when do well-intentioned but poorly-conceived sweeping edits to the wiki begin to be classified as vandalism? —Tanaric 05:51, 2 Aug 2005 (EST) :If someone who was not logged in had made many of the changes that Ollj had made I would have banned their ip's, such as adding pages to a category called "WTF" and leaving them for some time. :I really don't want anyone to be banned, but it seems like I am the only sysop active these days and I have no chance of spotting any real vandalism amongst Ollj's edits, most of which could have been avoided if he had only discussed his ideas first. I actually contacted Gravewit earlier with some suggestions for users to be promoted to sysops so that we can cope with the magnitude of the edits, because I am finding it impossible. I'm sorry if you aren't happy with my threat, Tanaric, but I still consider it reasonable. Plenty of people have asked him to discuss the way in which he has done things and he has basically replied with "I know best". Despite his positive contributions I can't find the time to correct the many errors that are spawned simply from not reading what already exists and not discussing ideas with other people. Unless we get more sysops I'll have to consider taking the most straightforward course of action. Please believe me when I say I hope it doesn't come to this. 08:02, 2 Aug 2005 (EST) ::I apologize, I wasn't clear, and I didn't realize my sentence was ambiguous (it was) until I read your response. Allow me to be more clear: I'd rather you ban him sooner rather than later. Were I a sysop, he would already be banned. I think everyone here at GuildWiki dislikes the idea of banning a member of the community; however, in this specific case, I do not believe there is another choice, since he has made it clear he does not intend to learn our ways and style and help contribute in a more meaningful manner. I am behind you in this, and I believe that the other more prominent members of our community are as well. —Tanaric 20:15, 2 Aug 2005 (EST) Request Requesting your input on Category talk:Candidates for deletion. —Tanaric 23:11, 3 Aug 2005 (EST) MySQL errors again Whenever a page gets saved I get an error. The page DOES get saved but the change isn't logged in the recent changes. --Fyren 09:21, 4 Aug 2005 (EST) Enjoy your Holiday Enjoy your holiday, mate. Must be nice not seeing Category:Candidates for deletion for a while. ;) —Tanaric 14:52, 24 Aug 2005 (EST) :Back now, thanks Tanaric :) 03:10, 6 Sep 2005 (EST) making yoru vote more specifgic When you say "PNG", which of the following do you have in mind? : #. use Old fansite kit icons in PNG format, supplemented by screencap PNGs for everything else (all elite skills, some outdated non-elite skills, Rez Sig, Sig of Cap, and Ch2 icons) #. use old fansite kit icons in PNG format, supplemented by new fansite kit converted to PNG for outdated icons, and use screen cap PNGs for everything else (all elite skills, Rez Sig, Sig of Cap, and Ch2 icons) #. use old fansite kit icons in PNG format, supplemented by new fansite kit converted to PNG for elite and outdated icons, and use screen cap PNGs for everything else (Rez Sig, Sig of Cap, and Ch2 icons) #. use new fansite kit icons converted to PNG, and use screen cap PNGs for everything else (Rez Sig, Sig of Cap, and Ch2 icons) #. use new fansite kit icons converted to PNG for non-elite skills, and use screen cap PNGs for everything else (elite skills, rez sig, sig of cap, and ch2) #. use screen cap PNGs for everything #. Use some other combination of PNG icons. Thanks. -PanSola 19:51, 14 March 2006 (CST) :Hi PanSola. Sorry, I wasn't very clear on the vote. Was the title of your post, above, intentionally spelt like that btw? :) :I quite like the images we have at the moment, and I'm not that bothered about replacing them. If leaving the images as they are is not an option then I am not opposed to using the new FSK images. I would rather that the FSK images were only used for those images that are currently outdated. I can see that this would be inconsistent, but this isn't a huge problem for me. I don't doubt that a handful of icons in the new FSK will be outdated soon enough ;) :If it bothers enough people, then I have no problem with replacing all the skill images with the new FSK images, for the sake of consistency. I would prefer that these images were stored as PNG. The reason they are stored as PNG at the moment (I was the one who uploaded all the skill images initially) is because I didn't (and don't) like the JPEG format particularly, and because where JPEG is designed for lossy storage of photographs, PNG is best suited for small, sharp images http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PNG#Comparison_with_JPEG making it a good choice for skill icons. :I can see the problem with scaling as being an issue. At the time that they were uploaded, skill icons were only used for the skill articles, and we rarely resized them. The resize issue is likely caused because the Wiki is using the GD library as opposed to ImageMagick or NetPBM. Of course, if there's no way to avoid using the GD Library (which would be surprising; NetPBM and ImageMagick areusually installed on most webhosts, even shared ones) or if GuildWiki is already using ImageMagick or NetPBM, then there is a more obvious need to steer clear of PNGs. Although I don't like it. :) :However, looking through the new FSK images, they seem to be small enough to be used on build pages without the need of resizing, so it could be that this is no longer an issue. :I hope that clears things up, PanSola. If not, let me know! 02:45, 15 March 2006 (CST) ::Thanks, that should help when talleying votes and figuring out where your preference would support between teh strongest contenders (if run-offs are necessary). As an additional comment, I think the image are originally JPGs in the fansite kits, be it the old or newer version. Thus if we originally obtain them as JPGs, there is no "lossy storage" issue with continuing using JPG, since converting to any format, even loseless ones, wouldn't regain what was lost. Thus I don't see any benefit gained from using PNG (unless we can obtain the raw souce of the icons before they were saved in JPG format and distributed in the fansite kits). -PanSola 04:57, 15 March 2006 (CST) :::I see your point. Strangely enough, my thinking initially was to do with resizing. I figured that if a JPEG is resized by the wiki, it would be a lossier version of the original than if a PNG was resized. But since we can't resize PNGs anyway, it's a bit of a moot point. Oh well, I'd still prefer PNG, because I just prefer the image format, but I'm not as fussed as I was ;) 07:49, 15 March 2006 (CST) Hybrid 2 revised I think I have addressed all the concerns you voiced in the Hybrid 2 feedback. Lemme know if you feel it still needs changing -PanSola 21:06, 15 March 2006 (CST) Check out Hybrid 5 it's the version w/o description inside the box. It's been sitting there for a day or two -24.7.179.183 18:51, 17 March 2006 (CST) Hybrid 6 feedback please * User:PanSola/Skill_chart_test#Hybrid6_articles. Please let me know if the text-browser view for this version is acceptable. While I removed the text next to the icons again, they are actually being replaced by even more descriptive (perhaps overly wordy?) tips in the icon-floatover, which I presumed would be displayed in text-browsers, but I'm not entirely sure. Profession icons are now full-size (I let them span two rows). Please let me know how else can it be improved upon. -PanSola = 24.7.179.183 14:18, 19 March 2006 (CST) :Not sure if I should reply to this somewhere else, but I do quite like hybrid 6. It looks fine in a text browser Unyielding Aura Image:Unyielding Aura.jpg Campaign Prophecies image:Monk-icon.png Profession: Monk Attribute: Divine Favor Type: Elite Enchantment -1 This skill has unlimited duration, but while remains in effect you have -1 energy regeneration. 5 This skill costs 5 Energy to cannot use this skill if you do not have enough Energy. 3 This skill takes 3 seconds to activate. 45 Once activated, this skill disabled for 45 seconds. :Ignore the odd formatting, that's just because copying and pasting from the text browser is not easy. :My only concern after this is that people viewing the wiki who are not as familiar with guild wars as we are will be a bit confused by the icons when there's no description there. I'm not sure if this is a huge problem. I'm at odds because I do like hybrid 6, it looks very nice, but I do feel that omitting the words "Energy" and "Recharge Time" makes the skill box that little bit less clear. 04:41, 21 March 2006 (CST) Woah What the heck are you doing here? :) Good to see you active! —Tanaric 11:35, 20 March 2006 (CST) :Hey Tanaric, I started playing Guild Wars again, and I couldn't help myself ;) How are you? ::Also-woah! Great to see you back, man! Ye've been miss-ed! Exclaimation point!! --Nunix 19:40, 21 March 2006 (CST) :::Hehe, thanks guys :) It's good to see you too! :) 20:45, 21 March 2006 (CST) icons I got a couple of icon requests not sure if they are of interest to you: Skill Types: * Enchantment Spell (up arrow) * Hex Spell (down arrow) * Lead attack * Offhand attack * Dual attack Degen: * Hex-degen (pink left arrow) * Poison (poison-green left arrow) * Bleeding (pale-pink left arrow) -SolaPan 22:07, 22 March 2006 (CST) :I'd like to know in which context they were being used first. I made the profession and skill attribute images because I clearly understood where they were needed and used, but I can't say the same for these new images you're suggesting. 22:22, 22 March 2006 (CST) ::I don't have a consistent vision yet, but they'll typically be used in-line with text, so should look nice when scaled to text height. I might throw some of them into skill boxes. -SolaPan 22:29, 22 March 2006 (CST) :::Blah, for the three dagger attack types, I am thinking of putting them into the skill box, to indicate "this skill must follow a Lead attack" etc, so hopefully they closely resemble the in-game icons. -SolaPan 22:31, 22 March 2006 (CST) ::::For the Assassin icons I would prefer to wait until I had played Assassin, or at least seen enough screenshots to know how it worked :) 22:32, 22 March 2006 (CST) :::::We can rip the assassin icons straight from the game, or wait and see if ANet updates the fansite kit. —Tanaric 08:43, 23 March 2006 (CST) I have no intention to push you, but I would like to know the situation with my icons. If you can remember I asked if you could make me a gem and a heart similiar to the profession icons. If you do not have time forthese, I will happily try to do something myself, but help would be appreciated. Hope to hear from you soon. 23:28, 27 March 2006 (CST) :Hi Gem, I'm sorry it's been so long, I've been a lot busier than I had anticipated, but it's calmed down a bit this week, so I should have something for you by the end of the week. 01:39, 28 March 2006 (CST) ::Thanks a lot! No hurry with them, just take all the time you need. And you don't have to be restricted by the original colors, feel free to change them as you like to have them look better. You could also see my user page as the colors in the corresponding boxes will be changed to match the new icons. If you need anything put something here or on my talk page and I will notice it. 01:50, 28 March 2006 (CST) A little question. I began to like the gem icon so much that I would like to use it as my forum avatar on all of the forums I am in. This includes a wide variety of forums from GW forums to DDR (Dance game) forums to miniature game forums to ... . If you don't like the idea, I will not do this, but otherwise I would happily use the image. 02:18, 6 April 2006 (CDT) :Feel free to use it wherever you like :) 02:49, 6 April 2006 (CDT) ::Yay, thanks! :) I'll credit you ofcourse if somehow possible. Weird how so small things really make my day. Maby I am just living in a grey world (...of guildwiki) and need some enjoyment to it. 02:53, 6 April 2006 (CDT) :::Hehe, well I'm glad you're happy :D If it's not easy to put a credit notice on the forum or wherever then that's fine. Just let people know if they ask, that's good enough for me :) Coincidentally, I love DDR! I'm not very good at it though :) 02:56, 6 April 2006 (CDT) ::::You do? Nice. I am actually officially the 4th best dancer in Finland. Although not every good player took part in the competition, so I am merely top 6-8. 07:47, 6 April 2006 (CDT) Revised v6 skill box text-only browser feedback please I'm experimenting some trick that has a warning saying it's text-browser unfriendly. Please let me know how it actually shows up for User:PanSola/Unyielding AuraP6, thanks. -SolaPan 01:50, 4 April 2006 (CDT) fe/male icons for armor box template Just wondering how's that coming along? (-: -PanSola 10:45, 9 April 2006 (CDT) Class Icons - Transparency Hello LordBiro, I understand that you created the Class Icons? Since lately Guildwiki is using more and more colors on the background to signify the different classes, would it be a possibility (or an 'improvement') to change the Class Icons so they would have a transparent background, instead of the grey they use currently? TIA --CoRrRan 17:24, 4 May 2006 (CDT) :In the case of Internet Exploder they have grey backgrounds because Microsoft is ... well ... Microsoft. They would need to be gifs in order to be transparent in that browser. | Chuiu 17:54, 4 May 2006 (CDT)